Masterpiece
by diggydawg
Summary: Emi is a unique kunoichi. Her idea of fun is sitting in trees studying people. She dropped into Sai's life by her expertise - espionage. She's weird, like he is. Strangely, He-who-has-no-social-skills-whatsoever (Sai), can't really keep his eyes off of her. . SaiOC. Meant to be light.


**POV's will be second person when there is a scene with more than one character. A scene beginning with a single or two character's will be in first person. Here's chapter one, I hope you enjoy it! Please review at the end!**

_Chapter One:_

Deep in the dense forest that surrounded Konoha, a team were on their way back from a week's long mission, the assassination of a man in growing gangsta power in another village. However, they were sidetracked when the rambunctious blond tackled the darker haired one off a tree that he was about to leap off of, making them tumble to the forest floor that was filled with shrubbery; and here and there, random kunai and shuriken stuck in the ground. The third member of their party nearly landed on one when she tagged along, seizing the opportunity she saw.

"Aaah, help me!" She mumbled in a high-pitched voice like a damsel in distress, falling off the branch like she was helpless, wind whipping her hair and body poorly streamlined before righting herself just before impact and landed on both feet like a good ninja would, her small shot at acting over. Her eyes snapped open as she landed with a crouch; there was a fire inside them and a grin on her lips. Then, she picked up a small shuriken to inspect it that was near her foot.

"We need bio-degradable weapons." She declared numbly, but no one was listening. Eyes widening at what she just said, Emi, the third member of the group, dropped the shuriken with a 'yuck', wiping her hands on her clothes and staggering back.

"Bastard! Take that back about Sasuke!" Naruto growled with all self control thrown out the window, patience finally broken after a week. Admittedly, he had gotten better after being paired with Sai, but it was only topics on Sasuke that made him want to attack his ex-ROOT teammate.

Sai, ever the emotionally clueless, continued in a slow manner, despite being held by the scruff of his neck by a furious tanned fist. "I'm just wondering, dickless, if Sasuke-kun would've killed that man for you, like Emi-chan did, if you were too much of pansy to?"

Emi fixed Naruto with a stare; she'd wanted to know the answer too.

"S-Shut up! You don't know what you're talkin' about!" Naruto growled. It echoed a bit across the forest floor. A bird flew away somewhere.

Sai's fake smile was plastered on his face, eyes shutting pleasantly like he just hadn't been screamed at in his face.

"If you hadn't obliterated our plan by failing to strike - would Sasuke-kun save your ass, or would he have allowed you to be killed? Emi-chan showed loyalty as a comrade would, I wonder if Sasuke would do the same...I guess not, since he already proved his loyalty, did he not?"

Luckily Emi wasn't as involved as Sakura and Naruto were about Sasuke, because then she'd probably have assassinated Sai instead of Ituko-san...

"ARGH! THIS! THIS IS ALL-!" Emi flinched discreetly, looking down to the floor and away from the two. Sai had the decency to notice the movement in the back of his mind, and found that he didn't like it.

"My fault? Naruto, you are a useless ninja to not be able to kill on orders."

Emi, interest peeked, perked up.

"Hey, is it time for feedback on our performance, now?" She asked, voice excited yet a sweet, feminine edition to the two male voices, straightening up from her crouch into a standing position. Sai looked past Naruto's face, which was rudely thrust in his own, to Emi, where he stared unwaveringly just like every other time he saw her. It only infuriated Naruto further.

Unfazed by Naruto's ignoring, from her angle looking like he wanted to furiously make-out with Sai, she flashed a benevolent smile with one hand on her hip. To Sai, Emi always smiled full-heartedly.

"Well, okay, I'll start then." She chirped. As she spoke, expressions and gestures came up naturally. The first, being shrugging her shoulders with her hands like she was weighing scales. "Naruto, I have no idea why you didn't just kill that guy. I understand that we didn't know him and that it _may _not have been any of our business as Konoha-nins, but we are ninjas and that's what we do. Sai and Naruto you both employed our plan and strategy perfectly, other than that." Then she looked down to herself, a small frown marring her features as she grasped at the cloak that covered her with her hands. "I dislike how I had to get blood on these clothes, though. Never mind. All in all I think we make a perfect team." A wide grin passed upon her lips.

"...Are you listening to me, Naruto?" Emi cocked her head, smile gone innocently, with incredible patience for someone who was new to missions with Naruto. Suppose it's because she had had her own annoying brother. "Stop trying to make out with Sai. I thought you liked Sasuke. What would Sakura say if she saw the two of you now?" Crossing her arms playfully before she moved past the two of them, she strode in direction of Konoha. But before she continued behind a tree, she stopped.

"Oh and by the way," Something caught her eye and she did a double take. "– _Bunny_!"

Dashing off quickly – she left two perplexed teammates blinking after her.

The gears in Sai's mind whirled. Emi had effectively quelled the fight between Naruto and himself, without so much effort as redirecting attention. Naruto had dropped him and flew back a few feet, wailing when he thought the blonde would be too stubborn to let it go. Intriguing.

Although Sai had intensely studied different personality types and behaviours, Emi was far too misleading. On that note, she picked the right profession. Emi was a short, petite, sweet thing; and it had inwardly startled him (not that he understood what the emotion was, only vaguely like when an enemy surprised or thwarted him) when she had taken control and disconnected their enemy's head from his shoulders with her kusarigama (1) before they came home. It inwardly impressed Sai. He wouldn't let Naruto 'live down' (slang he recently picked up from Emi) how he jeopardized the success of their mission by faltering to strike (which cost them their plan _and _time).

And yet, Emi was otherwise a gentle and playful soul. Emi had a fascinating way of dealing with people Sai could never understand, a way he'd never seen with the girls he knew; which were the ugly bitch and Ino. Sai had a difficult time picking a nickname, however, but rationalised that Emi had good standing with him because of the effect she had on him, as daft with emotions as he was.

_flashback:_

"_Sai, Naruto, this is Emi. She's been assigned in Sakura's place." Yamato introduced in a manner that wasn't like how a leader normally would._

_Naruto erupted, shaking a fist. "WHAT? WHERE'S SAKURA-CHAN! TELL ME DATTEBAYO!"_

_Sai fake smiled._

"_C-Calm down Naruto." Yamato held up his hands sheepishly. "Sakura took an assignment at the hospital and it happened to coincide with this mission. She has to stay at the hospital, so Emi here has been assigned to be her fill-in." He said once more._

_Naruto deflated. "Oh."_

_Looking at Emi, dressed in a long black cloak and taking in everyone nervously, Yamato smiled reassuringly. "Emi, this is Sai. And this is-"_

"_NARUTO UZUMAKI! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! **BELIEVE IT**!"_

_Everybody practically went deaf, but Emi just blinked, wondering why she had to know at that precise moment. "Okay."_

_Sai's smile widened._

"_Oh yeah, you'll be a fitting replacement for Ugly-chan."_

_Naruto launched himself at Sai, only to be resisted with a calm hand into the blonde's tanned face. It didn't stop Naruto, though, struggling to hit Sai with his arms instead. Failing too. Yamato sighed. Emi watched._

_Even in the middle of being harassed by the blonde, Sai opened his black eyes and stared hard at Emi. She stared back._

"See, pansy?" Sai fake smiled. "Emi-chan is far more competent than you... Although I didn't expect much from you anyway."

Naruto, who had thrown himself as far away from Sai as possible, wailing in disgust at the mention of swinging in _any _way towards Sai, he snapped.

**PUNCH!**

"BASTARD!" Naruto cried as Sai fell to the ground.

**~Yum~**

"No! Bunny, come back!"

Small and light, Emi dashed across the forest floor after the bounding white rabbit, cloak flowing gracefully behind her.

"BASTARD!"

Emi faltered in her chase and stiffened. The ends of her cloak swished a little, mysteriously, as she stopped dead, feet spread a foot apart.

"Should I go back?" She thought aloud, stilling to try and hear any other noises, one hand resting on a nearby tree. Her long nails were painted purple.

Nothing.

Emi shrugged. Her hand slid off of the tree, straightening. Her twin kusarigama clinked a little on her back.

"They're probably having mad sex on the forest floor."

With that she bent her legs before she leapt up into the trees, bounding energetically to Konoha, forgetting one small important detail; the bunny.

Landing with a _shunk _just outside the humongous green village gates, Emi made a beeline for the fire engine red Hokage Tower.

**~Yummy~**

"So the mission was a success?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Replied the cheerful Emi as she rose from her bow (which she had to report and relay information in kinda stance) Her spine cracked as she stood up, _slowly_. It always unnerved Tsunade, despite her famous position in the medical field.

"Good to see you came back safely!" Shizune, with Ton-Ton, cheered while standing next to the Hokage's desk. She was quite fond of Emi. "Assassination missions are so dangerous nowadays..."

"Where is Sai and Naruto-kun?" The stern blonde woman with two low pigtails grounded out from behind her interlaced hands.

"Oh, they're um, having mad sex on the forest floor. You know, just outside Konoha. I'd advise no one investigate for at least another hour, and make sure to keep kids away. You know how energetic Naruto is."

Emi had to hold back a snicker at the shell-shocked silence that answered her. Of course, she had added the last bit herself. Mischievous, she was.

"Did you know? We are in serious need to biodegradable weapons, Hokage-sama. Our beautiful forests are littered with our careless, rejected weaponry."

"_Rejected_, weaponry?" Shizune asked, confused. Tsunade seemed to be silently asking the same question.

"Yes, folks. The numerous kunai and shuriken that are misfired or deflected are rejected by not allowing them to fulfil their purpose in life! Or maybe the thrower just had poor aim. Maybe he needed space in his pocket, or maybe he wanted to collect his opponents' kunai instead. Rejection, Hokage-sama. It's unacceptable. Too many lay out there," She pointed in a direction she hoped was the forest, sounding like a general. "-with their metallic paint still not quite scratched. If they are going to die there they need to return to where they came from; Mother Earth. It's pointless to refuse my logic."

Shizune's brows raised.

"She has a point, Hokage-sama."

Almost alarmed, Emi seized a hand on her own weapons' pouch. "I know I would never reject my children..." She thought aloud. Her children would only be given Emi's _best shot_ in the world. "Aren't _you _alarmed, Hokage-sama, at how many people abandon their children out there in the war zone? In hundreds of years, they'll still be rotting!"

Emi gasped.

"Maybe they'll grow souls and then take revenge on the descendents of the ninja's who left them to rot amongst bugs and grass and berries... Zombie shuriken! Zombie kunai! God that's creepy, Emi..." She shuddered and it raked her frame visibly.

Tsunade stared hard at Emi.

"...I don't know why I keep letting you come and talk to me. I should ban you from this very tower, brat. It's useless trying to argue with you."

She grinned cheekily. "Because I'm so persuasive, right?"

"Hmm."

It widened further, tenor of her voice changing coyly. "Is it cos' I'm so darned good looking?"

"Silence."

"Kay." Back to the normal, sweet voice.

Tsunade moved her arms and stamped 'Approval' on Emi's report she had just concocted before entering the Hokage Tower. Literally, she used one of the guard's backs to write on. Her penmanship was hasty if anything, it appeared to be messy from a further away perspective, but really up close, the handwriting was lovely, elegant, and a wonderful working of black against the white page.

Emi was about to leave, before she stopped and turned back to the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"You know what, Tsunade?" She sighed the next bit. "I find I rather like Naruto-kun and Sai-kun." Emi closed her eyes and smiled.

Tsunade's golden eyes glanced to Emi, whom she had grown fond of. Shizune frowned a little at the abashed and sentimental confession, like she felt pity.

"I knew you'd like them, Emi..." Tsunade sighed, before distracting herself by moving a sheet of paper across the side of her table for a bit. "Now you can go and play with your new friends whenever you want, but first you have to go and visit Sakura in the hospital. She requested that you see her first."

"I better keep my eyes shut then."

Tsunade actually rolled her eyes at the humor and Shizune giggled affectionately behind her hand. Emi shared a secret smile with them before turning once more to the door, and the flowing cloak brought Shizune's attention.

"Lately, I've been seeing you wearing that cloak more and more often, Emi. Why the sudden ch-"

Emi whipped around, one arm holding the cloak over half her face.

"Because it's _cool_, Shizune."

Tsunade, who had actually been trying to keep a straight face, erupted into a laughter akin to when she was drunk. Emi and her cute, small bone structure left the Hokage's office with a flap of her cloak. She breezed past a random Jounin on the way to Tsunade's office, but he didn't pay attention to her. When she was long gone, he got a small cold shiver passing over him. Shaking his head, he approached the Hokage's door only to hear mad laughter emanating from within it.

**~Yum Yum~**

I waited outside the hospital for Sakura to finish her shift, since she had to tend to patients in dire need of her assistance and all. Instead I sat on the low, spread out steps twirling a kunai round my finger by at the circle at the end. In my boredom I placed my head into my hand which was on my knee by the elbow. I was thinking about how I lived in the village that sprouted out good little Konoha-nins like Sakura and Naruto, yet also from the very same village emerged psychopaths such as Orochimaru, Itachi and Madara.

"Maybe some zombie shuriken will take them down... Yeah, I better not get in the way of them..."

Really, maybe I should suggest to the weaponry shop that they should make bio-degradable weapons from now on, because in a thousand years these will still be here... Like the many shuriken and kunai that I've thrown in my 17 years of age. Exploring the forests was my favourite past time as a little kid, and technically I threw kunai and shuriken then too.

...I can never explore the wilderness again without the fear of being murdered by my own shuriken.

I clenched my hair. Nooooooooooooooo!

...Wait.

"Emi-chan?"

"Zombie Shuriken?"

"...No. It's Sai."

I blew out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank _goodness _Sai."

"Why would I be a Zombie Shuriken?"

I almost turned around and glared at him.

"Don't worry about it." I quipped instead.

"Why are you here?"

"Waiting for Sakura-chan to finish off her shift."

"Oh. Me too."

"Oh, lovely. I guess...-" And being a guy that I've found doesn't quite know about social etiquette, he sat next to me without being invited. "We can.. wait together then..."

"Indeed. That would be lovely. Since we are friends." Sai said in a pleasant and friendly tone. "That is what friends do, isn't it?"

I felt him sitting beside me and I closed my eyes, stopping the twirling of my kunai. Cuz' if I didn't, I wouldn't like how _that _would turn out.

We sat in silence. Sai was not discrete in his staring. Agh. Why didn't he get out his paints or something?

"Could you stop staring, please, Sai?" I hugged my knees to my chest, chin up still though.

"Why won't you look at me, Emi-chan? Do you dislike me?" Sai's tone indicated that he really was putting on a friendly voice.

"Because Sakura-chan requested that I see her _first _so I'm not looking at anybody else." I said like I was so sure of it. And I was.

That kind of thing didn't need an answer, but by the intake of breath he _was _going to say something. But before he did I remembered something.

"How did sex with Naruto go?"

"W-What?"

"Yeah, you're right. It's none of my business." I tugged my head away. "You know when I started out with you guys, I started to really like the two of you, Naruto and you. I just wanted to let you know."

By the silence, I think Sai was flabbagasted. Ooh, flabbagasted. I tossed my mane of navy hair about with the shake of my head... It fell down to the ends of my shoulder blades. I only shook it about to get that lovely scent of vanilla into the air so I could smell it – my wondrous shampoo. With my eyes shut I tried to do it 'Prince Charming' style. I pulled it off stunningly if I do say so myself, but I clutched my kunai so tight in my concentration that I cut my palm. Ouch.

"I don't swing that way." Sai said with conviction as I gasped and looked to my bleeding hand, then shut my eyes soon after. I think I even felt an annoyed glare at me now. That blush was still there, though, I could tell. It's a shame I had to miss it, for Sakura's sake. But then I had to face what he was implying.

"Wait, you're telling me you _didn't _do it with Naruto?"

We didn't hear the hospital doors opening behind us and tentative steps of heels walking out before I asked that question.

"WHO DID IT WITH NARUTO?" Sakura shrieked from behind us.

Instantly my eyes flew open and I jumped up and tackled a tired and freaked out Sakura to the floor above the steps, giggling.

"Hehe! I can see! I can see! See?"

My first friend's horrified green eyes looked up at me.

"Emi-chan... Don't tell me Naruto-..."

I grinned wide at the panicked voice. "Don't worry, his virginity is safe. Sai _didn't _do it with him as it turns out." I rolled off her 'til I was on my tummy again, legs bent and crossed at the ankles like a girl on a friend's bed at a sleepover. "I don't know why, I tried to ask since Naruto is such a dashing guy. If he isn't gay, then imagine all the little Naruto's running around one day. I bet though, Sai _secretly _likes Naruto-"

"KYAAAAA!" At the ear piercing shriek that had some villagers cover their ears in annoyance and give glares at, Sakura stood up and then plastered herself flat against the hospital building._ I_ even covered my ears. It was worse now than when Sakura fangirled Sasuke. And that was sad.

"Shhhh Sakura! You've got patients in there!" I hushed concernedly, scrambling to my feet. There was blood coming out of her nose. Geez, woman, get a hold of yourself.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a pale index finger and thumb against the contrast of the black glove on the rest of the hand.

I was slightly shell-shocked – Sai had never touched me before and his touch sent tingles to my belly.

"Since we're talking about our team's sexuality, let's talk about yours." A pleasant smile was on his pale lips.

Sakura fainted like a wilted plant against the wall.

**~Yummy Yum Yum~**

(NO POV)

_Well, that's awkward. _Emi thought.

"Actually, Sai, I think I'll pass." Trying to put some distance between them didn't work, his hand held firmly on her shoulder. Right. Who did he think he was? "_Excuse _me," She brushed his hand off, glaring over her shoulder. For the first time since she had shut her eyes she could see him.

His short hair, pale skin, and closed eyes that she knew were black... He didn't seem offended that she had brushed off his hand – their skin touching a second – he stood there smiling. To Emi, she found Sai quite handsome actually. But with a flap of her cloak she turned and rushed over to Sakura's side faithfully.

Sai didn't understand why Emi kept her body under the cloak. He saw it once, when they were sparring and the day was too hot to keep the layers on. He couldn't stop himself from memorizing ever inch of her. It was so beautiful, like living art. Suddenly his hand twitched from where it was at his side. His artist's memory never failed him, and this second it threw up images of Emi stunningly fighting - so fluid - before his mind's eye. Dark eyes being drawn to Emi's cloak fastening around her swan neck, all he wanted to do was tug it off.

"Ironic really, Sakura. You faint outside the very hospital you work at. What if they make me wait in a seat with you drooling on my shoulder because I don't look like your ID badge? Gosh the trouble you leave me_...Why _were you born with pink hair?_"_ Emi frowned as she tugged Sakura's arm over her shoulder, before she snickered a little in her throat, the grin coming back. Swivelling 180 degrees on one leg to face the hospital doors, Emi nearly fell over balance.

"Oof! My _word_!" _I don't have your inhuman strength, Sakura! Argh!_

"Allow me." Sai offered pleasantly, taking the other pale arm of Sakura's over his broader shoulders. Right then and there he began tugging in the opposite direction, taking Emi and Sakura with.

"Wait, Sai! Where are you going?"

"Why, Sakura's house of course." His tone was smooth and amiable.

Smiling softly, she replied with a gentle, 'okay'.

The silence was peaceful between the three of them and Emi couldn't stop smiling. Between them, Sakura's pink head hung limply. She couldn't help but feel restless in a small sense, since she'd come all the way to the hospital _and _waited to see Sakura when she hadn't seen her in a week, and now she _fainted _on her! Sigh.

But deciding a good conversation would be a good idea, and not to mention stimulating, Emi picked the very thing that she'd been itching to ask for a few minutes now.

"So, how'd you know where Sakura lived, Sai-kun?"

_(1) - Kusarigama = A Japanese Weapon. It can either be held like an axe, or be on a long deadly chain. Emi has twin kusarigama with chains. It's a complicated art because of the precision and flow needed to perform in a fight with these weapons. If you go to google and type in Images 'Kusarigama' then it comes up. You'll understand it there :)_

**Please review! This is my first Sai story!**


End file.
